It has been customary in assembling fixtures with a plurality of sockets capable of accepting bulbs or lamps to utilize rivets to secure the sockets to a mounting panel forming part of the fixture. This procedure is costly both in time and money, and requires a level of workforce labor that reflects itself in both time and money as well.
A need has existed for a relatively simple but effective and efficient method and apparatus for mounting such sockets in this and other environments in a manner that will enable their assembly in reduced time, with reduced expense, and at the same time in a manner that may at the option of the user enable their rapid removal where appropriate.
The present invention seeks to meet this challenge and to overcome objections and limitations associated with conventional mounting systems of the type alluded to by providing a lockable lampholder mounting system capable of use with any one of a variety of wiring devices, not simply sockets or lampholders. The invention features a design that enables a rapid and easy mounting of sockets to such a panel, providing much needed inhibiting or prevention of sliding, rotation and lifting of the socket from the panel, thereby ensuring a reliable end product.